


Hungary Should Have Won Eurovision

by shiverfawkes



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision 2018, Fluff, its kinda crap but sshh, patton is a soft boi, these bois gonna spend some time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: Patton adored the Eurovison song contest.





	Hungary Should Have Won Eurovision

**Author's Note:**

> kinda a vent thing. I love Eurovision. its stupid but I like it. I figured patton would too. I did not invest a lotta time in this so that's why its shitty lmao

Patton adored the Eurovision song contest.

Nobody was sure why, but he’d been watching it religiously every year for nearly the past decade. It’d become tradition at this point. He’d invited the others to come watch it with him each year but his attempts at showing them this passion of his, always failed.

He loved learning about their interests and even though he wasn’t particularly good he tried to participate and join in with them if they wanted him to because he always had fun in the end. Whether it was a duet with Roman, a new dance move with Virgil or an experiment with Logan. He always enjoyed it.

It brought him down that the others didn’t seem to care, or just didn’t like him enough to even consider it. He didn’t even bother asking last year because he knew what the answer would be.

That was until this year.

The sides had become far closer than they previously were. They’d broken down barriers and created bonds. Each of them could be with one another with out tension. They’d even begun to watch a few TV shows as a group.

But that hadn’t exactly clicked in his head. So, he just planned to watch it in his room, and stream it on his laptop, so he wouldn’t bother the others.

So, it was actually Logan, of all people, who suggested it.

“Patton?” He knocked on the Moral side’s door, pushing it open slightly. “I’m aware that it is the day were Europe and Australia compete vocally. I was wondering if I could watch it with you?” A soft smile was present on his face as Patton looked up from his laptop with his eyes sparkling brighter than the nights sky.

“Of course!” He squealed, launching himself at Logan, who stumbled back slightly as the moral trait hugged him tightly. “Do you think the others would want to?”

“You’ll never know unless you ask.” The logical side replied, as Patton let go. He couldn’t help but smile as Patton gasped, gently pushing past him to run down the hall to the other’s rooms.

He burst into Romans room, startling the creative side who was scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

“Whoah!” He cried, jumping at the sudden sounds, losing balance and falling of his bed with a small thud. “Padre, a little warning next time, okay? Whats up?” He asked, fixing his hair, and pushing himself off the floor.

“Logan and I are gonna watch Eurovision. You wanna join? We can make it a famILY thing, I'm gonna ask Virgil too.”

“Why not? I have always wondered what is so appealing about it.” He smiled, as Patton squealed a little, pulling him into a quick hug before rushing out of his room.

He knocked on Virgils door, a muffled “Come in!” came from the other side and he opened the door. Virgil was sitting at his desk, now turned to the door with one ear of his headphones off, looking at Patton expectedly.

“Logan asked if he could watch Eurovision with me and Roman said he would like to also, and I wanted to know if you did too, and you don’t have to but it would be fun I promise I could even make cookies if you wante-“

Virgil cut him off for fear that he’d pass out from not breathing. “Slow down a sec. So, your singing contest thing is happening and you want me to join you guys?” He asked, just to clarify that he’d heard the dad-like trait correctly.

“Uh-huh!” Patton replied, his eyes hopeful.

Virgil could help but smile as he nodded. “Yeah sure. When does it start?”

Patton checked his watch. “An hour or so, wear your hoodie. I’m gonna go make cookies.”

“So, you’re telling me we’re having a party for this European talent show?” Virgil raised an eyebrow watching as Patton giggled, running out of his room.

“Yes!” Patton called back as he practically skipped down the hallway and ran downstairs to the kitchen to get started on some baking before it happened.

The next hour passed quickly. Patton spent majority of it dad-dancing to the Beatles while he baked. He ended up going super extra and icing the different flags of the finalists on them, an unnecessary touch but one he thought the others would appreciate.

He ended up making a cake while he was there, trying not to laugh as Roman and Logan bickered over how to hook up Patton’s laptop to the TV.

Virgil ended up coming to help the moral trait, while the two argued over what lead to plug where.

And then it was time.

They ended up piled onto the couch, as the announcer began to speak about the hashtag and the different entries for a stupidly long amount of time.

The lights dimmed on screen and Patton was practically shaking with excitement as they announced the singer and his song. Then the lighting went crazy.

“He has a vampire aesthetic.”

“The lighting is very intricate, as well as the shots.”

“Is he wearing contacts?”

“He’s playing a fire piano! Why have I never thought of that!?”

The next few acts came and went, not much exciting took place, other than a stage invasion when the UK took the stage.

“Twitter says it was something about Brexit”

“That would make sense, why else would he have targeted them specifically?”

Then Hungary took the stage, and Patton couldn’t help but grin as Virgil’s eyes lit up at the sound of the guitar. He’d already listened to some of the songs, they’d been released prior to the final. He was certain that it would catch Virgil’s heart.

“This is garbage. How did they even get through? Portugal’s ballad was far more tasteful.”

“Do you even _hear_ that drum beat? Listen to his voice, Romano! It’s beautiful!”

“I don’t care for the screaming but I’m with Virgil on this one. The guitar is most impressive.”

“I like the fireworks!”

Nearing the end Roman had fallen asleep, the rest of them were drifting off and half of the cookies were gone.

“Hungary is gonna win.” Virgil muttered sleepily.

Patton laughed, he was playing with Virgil’s hair as the anxious trait leant against him. “I liked the Czech Republic. That guy could dance.”

“I thought Estonia was quite impressive.” Logan replied, his head resting on Patton’s shoulder as Roman proceeded to cuddle into his chest in his sleep.

In the end they wound up falling asleep on the couch, even Logan didn’t object to it, though he knew it would negatively affect their back and neck’s, but he was too tired to care.

In the morning they were awoken by an annoyed cry from Virgil.

“Oh, come on! You’re telling me this chicken sounding, crusty ass bitch, won? Hungary totally deserved it!”

 


End file.
